My Imortal
by Litha-chan
Summary: Songfic yaoi. Heero está sozinho, Duo não estará mais ao lado de seu amado...


Song-fic: My Imortal - Evanescence Anime: Gundam Wing Casal: Duo e Heero Autora: Litha-chan E-mail: litha_2003@yahoo.com.br Data: 22/12/03. _____________________________________________________________________  
  
My Imortal...  
(Meu Imortal...)  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
(Estou tão cansado de estar aqui)  
  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
  
(Reprimido por todos os meus medos infantis)  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
(E se você tiver que ir)  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
(Eu desejo que você vá de uma vez)  
  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
  
(Porque a sua presença ainda persiste aqui)  
  
And it won't leave me alone  
  
(E ela não me deixa)  
  
Por que? Por que as coisas tinham que terminar assim? Você tinha que fazer isto? Por que você não volta para mim? Sei que errei, que magoei seus sentimentos... é tão doloroso ficar sem você. Ficar perto mas não poder lhe tocar, não poder sentir o calor de sua pele... Eu deixei de ser a máquina perfeita depois que lhe conheci. Você me ensinou a viver, a olhar a vida com outros olhos, a sentir e a compreender as novas coisas que acontecia comigo, a compreender os meus medos e a senti-los, você me deu uma vida, mas agora estou abandonado por você. Estou cansado de tudo, tão cansado. Você se foi de minha vida por minha causa, mas ainda continua tão perto.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
(Essas feridas não vão cicatrizar)  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
(Essa dor é bem real)  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
(Há muita coisa que o tempo não pode apagar)  
  
Heero estava largado na cama fitando o teto e deixando suas lágrimas verterem intensamente. A uma semana que estava assim, entregue ao abandono, entregue ao sentimento de solidão. Tinha estragado tudo com a pessoa que mais amava e tudo isto por que tinha sido arrogante, estúpido, grosso e violento. Sua mente doía por lembrar o ocorrido... Estava no seu laptop como sempre fazendo um relatório de segurança para uma das empresas de Quatre e tinha prazo de entrega; como sempre Duo estava lhe perturbando querendo um pouco de atenção e a coisa só piorou por que Duo arrancou o maldito computador e jogou longe fazendo cair em cima do sofá, mas o ato acabou fazendo com que o aparelho apagasse o relatório não salvo. " Se eu tivesse deixado as coisas como estavam... " Heero começou a despejar um monte de palavras grotescas... e Duo só lhe dizia que queria dois minutos de sua atenção... "Heero, escuta... tenho uma coisa importante pra lhe falar, mas preciso de sua atenção..." Eu estava transtornado e nem dei muita atenção em suas palavras, em uma determinada hora de minha fúria acabei lhe dando um soco no rosto e só retornei a realidade do que tinha acontecido quando vi as duas grandes ametistas derramarem lágrimas e um filete de sangue no canto daquela boca que tanto amava sentir... olhei para as mãos trêmulas de Duo e vi um embrulho ... um presente... como fui burro... "Duo...me des..." minha fala foi interrompida por um olhar de ressentimento e por algumas palavras..."Feliz Aniversário Heero... e... Adeus". Duo saiu do quarto correndo, meu peito se comprimindo ferozmente, como eu poderia ter esquecido... era o nosso aniversário... estávamos fazendo 2 anos juntos... Ainda fitando o teto lembro que tentei consertar a burrada que tinha feito, mas era tarde demais para isto e Duo pela primeira vez foi muito taxativo em suas palavras... "Heero... eu agüentei os seus maus tratos desde que nós nos conhecemos, você era frio, um cubo, tenho que admitir, mas me apaixonei por você perdidamente. Você sempre me tratou como se eu fosse um lixo, uma peça sem valor, algo que você poderia usar e jogar fora a qualquer hora. Por dois anos Heero, dois anos eu lhe dediquei TODO o meu amor, lhe ajudei a entender melhor o mundo a sua volta, mas vejo que todo esse esforço que tive, de nada adiantou... Você continua insensível comigo, só presto para lhe dar prazer quando você assim deseja e mais nada... então Heero, a partir de hoje, o nosso relacionamento está terminado. Vou procurar outro local para morar e deixá-lo em paz". Essas palavras ainda ecoam em minha mente...  
  
When you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
(Quando você chorava, eu ia limpar todas as suas lágrimas)  
  
When you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
  
(Quando você gritava, eu lutava contra todos os seus medos)  
  
And i've held your hand through all of these years  
  
(E eu segurei a sua mão durante todos esses anos)  
  
But you still have  
  
(Mas você ainda tem)  
all of me  
(Tudo de mim)  
  
Duo fitava a porta do quarto pensando se devia entrar ali novamente, afinal o dia de sua partida havia chegado, tinha conseguido um apartamento que poderia pagar sozinho e um emprego em outra empresa de Quatre. Sua mente vagava por tudo que tinha passado junto a Heero, quando este começou a se permitir a sentir, a ser invadido por sentimentos conflitantes. Veio a mente a primeira vez que viu Heero chorar como uma criança, chorava copiosamente até soluçando... sim, ele Duo Maxwell havia presenciado o homem gelo virar um ser humano. Duo abraçava Heero como se fosse uma mãe enxugando suas lágrimas, era uma coisa que sempre iria ficar gravado com Duo... outra lembrança veio a sua mente enquanto tocava a porta do quarto com o seu rosto... Heero a noite gritando enquanto sonhava com uma possível perda de tudo que acabara conhecendo... seus amigos, sua nova vida, e seu amor... sim... Heero gritava nos sonhos que amava Duo e que tinha medo de perdê-lo ... lembrava também que quando isto acontecia nos primeiros meses, Duo sempre o puxava para um abraço mostrando segurança e sussurrava em seu ouvido que todo estava bem, que ele estava ali com ele... Todo esse tempo, Duo sempre estava presente, ao lado de seu amado... Uma lágrima começara a verter de seus belos olhos violetas... "Heero..." Não tinha mais como voltar, teria que aprender a viver com isto, poderia amar Heero com toda intensidade, nunca o abandonaria definitivamente, sempre estaria velando por ele, só que de longe...  
  
You used to captivate me  
  
(Você costumava me cativar)  
  
By your resonating light  
  
(Com sua luz ressonante)  
  
But now i'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
(Agora eu estou preso à vida que você deixou para trás)  
  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
(Seu rosto, ele assombra meus sonhos que eram tão prazerosos)  
  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
(Sua voz ela afastou toda a sanidade em mim)  
  
Heero fechou os olhos por um momento, se lembrando como foi sendo cativado aos poucos pelo americano, seu jeito agitado, alegre, sua alegria que aos poucos foi contagiando a todos a sua volta e principalmente a ele também. Duo era sinal de luz, ele tinha sua luz própria e conseguia envolver a todos com ela; o Shinigami, o Deus da Morte não possuía escuridão e sim luz . Era tão forte e densa que aquecia. "Como farei sem você... sem a sua alegria... estou envolto em recordações que partilhamos... Todas as noites sonho com você voltando para mim dizendo que me perdoa... Duo..." Heero sempre sonha que consegue o perdão de Duo e se amam loucamente, mas quando acorda só encontra a dura realidade do abandono... Abro meus olhos quando escuto sua voz sussurrada atrás da porta... meu coração começa a bater intensamente, só por saber que você está aqui...  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
(Essas feridas não vão cicatrizar)  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
(Essa dor é bem real)  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
(Há muita coisa que o tempo não pode apagar)  
  
Minha mão se aperta envolta do presente que você tinha me dado, nosso presente afinal... Abro lentamente a minha mão e ao fitar novamente o que era para ter acontecido a uma semana atrás volto a chorar... Dor... muita dor... grito alto sem me importar por Duo estar atrás da porta..."Por que?? Duo... volta pra mim...onegai..." volto a me encolher como se fosse um bebê e olho para minha mão apenas para constar que as duas alianças estavam comigo... Sim... o presente de Duo era um pedido de casamento que acabei jogando por água abaixo com a minha estupidez ... Duas alianças especiais, uma com um pedra azul turquesa e outra com uma pedra violeta e os nossos nomes escritos entrelaçados... Eu nunca vou esquecer... nem sei se vou sobreviver, o tempo nunca irá apagar as lembranças que tenho de Duo...  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
Eu tenho tentado me conformar de que você não está mais aqui)  
  
And though you're still with me[/b]  
  
(Mas embora ainda esteja comigo)  
  
I've been alone all along[/b]  
  
(Eu tenho estado sozinho esse tempo todo)  
  
Estou tão danificado por mim mesmo que ainda não consigo me conformar que perdi você, mas tenho que me esforçar e me conformar. Quatre sempre vem aqui para me ajudar, mas ele sabe que isto será tão difícil de ser superado... Sei que o dia da sua partida definitiva chegou, sinto isto dentro de mim... Mesmo eu tendo tantas lembranças suas a minha volta, no meu corpo, no meu coração e na minha mente... ainda assim... por mais duro que seja, estarei sozinho por resto de minha vida sem você ao meu lado. Estou tão cansado de chorar que sinto meu corpo sendo envolvido pela escuridão do sono e antes de ser levado, fito mais uma vez a minha mão aberta com as duas alianças ali juntas e antes de adormecer minha voz sai em um sussurro...  
  
"Duo... me perdoa... Eu Te Amo..."  
  
Owari ... 


End file.
